


Throned

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants interesting furniture.





	

“I thought you said you weren’t working today?” Kylo asks, his face falling when Hux strides in, tablet in hand.  


“I’m not.”  


“…then…?”  


“I want to research something. It’s private.”  


The Knight wrinkles his nose in distaste. They’re supposed to be spending time _together_. “That’s not what we agreed.”

“Well, if you want to spend time with me, I’m going to need a few hours to do this.”  


“And you want me to…?”  


“I need somewhere comfortable to sit.”  


Kylo’s brows merge. And when there’s no explanation, his head tilts. “You want me to…?”

“Yes. Be a good boy and bring the toy bag. I’ll get you nice and ready to be my throne for a few hours. If you are comfortable enough, then I’ll reward you. I might even let you swallow.”  


That sounds much more promising, even if Kylo isn’t wholly convinced he can stay still for more than ten minutes. Hux will probably need to tie him down.

***

His Emperor’s hands stay in his leather gloves, and they pull down his spine, to his waist, settling him slightly more straight on the bed. Kylo’s propped up gently on a pillow, and he bites his forearm as the gloved finger slicks into his hole.

He’s relaxed plenty, but he still needs prep, and his hips push up towards the thumb until the other hand on the small of his back holds him down.

“Behave, or I’ll simply chain you to the desk until I’m ready.”  


It is no idle threat: Hux has chained him there (in sight, but out of reach) several times, and it’s awful. Kylo doesn’t like it, though it’s better than the _worse_ threat of being left entirely alone. 

So he stops moving, and nods his understanding.

The toy that slips inside of him flares wider, and he bears down onto it, trying to open up to let it inside. It’s one of the moderate plugs, but it’s one that will keep him open enough for a quick fuck, should Hux want one. 

Once it’s nestled properly inside, Hux slaps his rump, and then his flank, ordering him to turn over. He rolls onto his back, and grabs hold of his own hair as Hux tosses his cock a couple of times, then starts the process of slathering his cockhead with lube. He’s already half-hard, though he’s trying to ignore it, thinking blank thoughts as the sound is pushed into his urethra, rodding his dick from the inside. He has to ignore the sensations with all he has as the rest of the cage is slipped into place, and his balls fed through the gap, the circle around the base keeping the blood from flowing away. 

When Hux is finished, his slightly-sore cock is thoroughly held in place. There’ll be no getting fully hard, or getting properly off, not until he wants him to.

“There… how does it feel, my boy?”  


“Good, Master,” Kylo replies, the honorific tripping easily from his tongue. The restraints always send him under faster, take some of the brattishness out of him, make it easier to comply.  


Hux’s hand strokes over the cage, not touching his skin directly, and then his finger works over the sound, massaging him from the inside out. Kylo moans, because his sounds are always welcome, and lets his eyes drift shut for a moment as he becomes nothing more than sensation.

“Come, now. You’re going to be my throne, boy. What an honour that will be for you.”  


“Yes, Master.” He feels so safe, his genitals locked away for Hux’s use, and not his own. His body made ready for him, and him alone.  


Once Hux steps back, Kylo crawls to the floor, getting on all fours, head lowered. The hand stroking his hair makes him smile, and press lightly into his thigh. He’s loved. He’s safe.

***

Kylo gets on his hands and knees over the prayer bench, gripping tightly at the padded leather, getting his weight evenly distributed. Hux smooths over his back a few times, making sure he’s stabilised. Once he’s convinced, he lowers his weight, sitting mostly on Kylo’s ass.

The pressure is… noticeable, but manageable. Kylo braces with his hands, and focuses on his breathing, trying not to move too much and be an uncomfortable throne. He does wish he could use his mouth somehow, but that will come later.

(As, hopefully, will Hux.)

He’s just about got settled when Hux flicks a switch, and the plug inside him starts to pulse slowly. Kylo whines, trying to clench his thighs tighter, and then is whacked on his flank.

“No moving.”  


“…sorry, Master.”  


“And no speaking, unless it’s urgent. Do you understand?”  


Kylo nods, and pushes his head into the bench, fighting the need to shake, or to rut. The toy is not quite big enough to really satisfy him, and it’s not pressing quite right, so his toes wrinkle into his soles as he forces his body to wait.

Whatever Hux is working on better be worth it.

The man has the controls for the toy on his tablet, because he keeps cycling erratically through the functions. One minute, it’s a buzzing vibration, the next it’s a thudding, bassline throb. It’s the head swirling around like a finger, or going so fast Kylo’s convinced it’s about to rip through his digestive tract on the way to hyperspace. 

And it’s still. Not. Enough.

His knuckles show through the skin, the vein on his temple throbbing with frustration. He needs… needs… oh fuck, but he needs. He needs Hux in there, instead. Needs the grounding, and knowing he’s being used for his lover’s pleasure. Needs the meaty slap of skin to skin, and the gush when he comes inside. He needs it, and needs fingers clawing claiming marks over his sides. Kisses that turn to bruises, promises that draw blood. He needs _so much more_ than just a toy and the weight of his lover, and _waiting_ is the _hardest thing ever_. He’s not patient, he’s not one to meditate, and he’s not one to easily obey.

Right now, he’s thinking about revolting. Surging up, and clawing Hux’s pants open. Sucking him hard enough, and then slamming his ass at his groin until he gets the picture and fucks him properly. 

But he has to behave. He said he would, and so he must. Kylo pushes his fingernails into the hardwood bench, and closes his eyes so hard he can almost count each lash against his cheeks.

By the time Hux relents, he’s almost out of his mind. His ass is tingling, and he can’t even tell if the toy is still moving, or if it’s a phantom sensation. Either way, he’s strung out and he feels like every filament, nerve, and tendon’s been plucked like a musical instrument, all to get that whine from his throat that he hadn’t realised he was still making. 

“Do you think you’ve been good, pet?”  


Kylo _tried_. He wasn’t _bad_ , but he isn’t really sure he’s been good, not with the disloyal thoughts he’s had. After a moment’s pause, he shakes his head.

“Why not?”  


“Th-thought… bad things, Master.”  


“What sort of bad things?”  


Shame makes him duck his head, but the hand grabbing his hair tugs it right back up again.

“W-wanted… to… wanted to suck your cock, Master. Wanted to ride it. Wanted to make you fuck me.”  


“I see.”  


Hux lets go, and Kylo feels his shame and self-loathing pink his face. No… red. He’s not an attractive flush, he’s the blotchy, uneven, red-eyed and watery kind of flush. He cringes, waiting for the punishment.

“Why do you think it was bad?”  


Kylo pauses. “…you… told me… to behave.”

“I did, and you did.”  


“B-but I thought…”  


“You thought about them, and you decided not to do them. You were _tempted_ , and you resisted. That’s even more powerful than simply not thinking, and then not doing.”  


There is a certain logic to that, Kylo has to admit. Hux is so much smarter than he is, most days. He nods, and wonders what’s to come.

“As you were a good boy for me, I’m going to let you suck my cock. You might get it in your hole, you might not. The decision is mine to make, not yours.”  


“Yes, Master,” Kylo breathes, shakily. He loves to suck his cock, loves it so much. The warm, salty taste and the thud of his pulse through the shaft. The flickers of precum, the tickle of hairs at his nose.  


The hand in his hair stays as Hux gets up, and it guides him to walk around the bench on all fours. Hux sits again, tossing the datapad to one side, and pulls Kylo’s face to his clothed groin. 

Kylo snuffles happily, drinking in his scent, using his nose and chin to grind against the bulge he can feel. Hux is also aroused, though he doesn’t have a cage and a sound to contend with. Kylo looks up for permission, and Hux shakes his head, opening his pants himself.

It only takes a moment, and then he’s being fed what he wants, anyway. Drawn across his lips, nose, chin… and then his head is guided down, pulled until he feels the head brush deep into his throat. He finds it harder to do than Hux does, so his eyes water as he fights to submit to the penetration. He’s got no control at all, and that’s freaking _wonderful_.

For a moment, balls simply rest on his chin. They’re locked together, and he gazes up, more adoration than arousal. He loves to serve him, to make him happy. He loves that more than any climax, and he closes his eyes to let the sensation wash through him.

“Show me a good time, boy.”  


Kylo hums his assent, and starts to work. He uses his tongue underneath, wiggling and lapping at the head, pushing the foreskin down and teasing at the edge. He’s up to the tip and hollowing his cheeks, teeth just grazing, when Hux pulls him off.

Frustrated, he tries to go back to his dick, desperate to please him. So desperate he doesn’t even realise he’s disobeying.

The toy turns on full whack, and Kylo’s back arches to the ceiling like a cat. He chokes out a hungry sound, and can’t reach the damn dick because of the hand around his throat, choking his breath securely out of him.

“Please,” he croaks. “Please…”  


“Get on the bench. I’ve decided I want that slutty hole of yours, after all.”  


Dizzy with conflicting desires, Kylo struggles to do as he’s told. He settles back down again, lifting his rump obediently. The toy is punched from the outside, and the vibrations catch his prostate, making him _howl_ for a second, then the toy is plucked from his clenched buttocks all the same.

He’s drippingly wet, but there’s lube somehow on Hux’s cock. It slides in with only a little sting, and more than a lot of pleasure. Deep, deep inside, and Kylo’s rocking on his hands and knees, lost to the coupling. It’s deep, and rough, and just how he likes it. 

When Hux angles his thrusts just _so_ , the result is what feels like a climax, though his bound cock can’t spurt. His body tenses, and he howls in delight. Again, again, and a hand taps the sound, making him feel penetrated even into his dick. It’s so weird, and he’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t even realise when the cage is unlocked.

Instead, he feels the sound pulled out, and another slam to his prostate. The double action is too much for him to withstand, and then he’s coming with a yowl of Hux’s title, so far gone he doesn’t know he’s don it without permission.

Boneless, he sinks down. Hux isn’t finished, though he won’t be long. With all the strength he has, he angles his hips for a thorough pounding, and he moans more quietly when he feels the spurting inside.

Long moments pass, with hands stroking his back, his ass, his sides. Hux doesn’t leave his body right off (that always upsets him), and the gentle withdrawal is announced with a whisper.

Hux sits on the floor beside him, as Kylo lies, wiped out, on the bench. He feels his head cradled on a shoulder, and he knows he was good, after all. 


End file.
